Tales From The Durin Household
by Littlehobbitgirl55
Summary: Short Stories from the Durin Household
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy...** ❤️  
 **Plot: After the battle of Moria, Thorin pays a visit to his pregnant sister and oldest nephew and finds out some very exciting news**

 **Fili: 5-year-old (in the Story)**

—-

Thorin walked along the dirt road in the pouring rain. It was dark outside and it was hard enough for him as he was tired and cold. The battle of Moria was a rough one, many of his friends died on the battlefield including his sister's husband.

Thorin stopped for a second and looked up at the sky to see if he could spot any stars, but all he felt was water falling on his face. He sighed deeply and walked on thinking about how he was going to pay his sister a visit. She lived in the blue mountains and had a son named Fili. Thorin loved his nephew and seeing him would make his night.

Thorin finally reached the blue mountains where his people lived peacefully. The kingdom of Erebor had been taken over by dragons and Thorin always told himself that one day he would reclaim it. Thorin's people had to evacuate after the dragon took over the kingdom.

Thorin arrived at his sister's house, as he walked up to knock on the door he remembered that he had some very bad news for her, but he would be there for Dis if she was feeling sad.

"Who is it"? Said Dis from inside  
"It's your Brother"  
Frerin?  
"Uh your other brother," Thorin said

Dis came to the door filled with excitement and a smile on her face. Thorin could not help but smile back as he gave his sister a big hug.

"Thorin I am so glad you are safe"  
"Me too Dis," said "Thorin giving her another hug "Why don't you come in and sit and I'll prepare some cakes and tea." "That sounds good sister"

Thorin came into the house hanged up his boots and coat and took a seat. He looked around to see if anything had changed since the last time he had been there. His thoughts were then interrupted by Dis's question "So whats your plans since you're done with fighting"? Well, I am going to be working in the forge for the next few years". "That's good," Dis said as she turned around with the tea and cakes in her hands, setting them on the table.

"I have some news Dis, you might want to sit down for a minute" Dis could tell that something was up and she hoped it was not what she thought it was.

"yes, she said with a nervous tone" Thorin was about to speak when the bedroom door opened and out came a little child with a lions mane for hair and eyes that were blue as the ocean.

"Fili why are you up at this time?" "you should be asleep right now," said Dis in a stern tone

"Sorry mama, I was thirsty and I heard you talking to someone"

"I am talking to your uncle Thorin," she said as she got up to fill a glass with water. Fili realized that his uncle was sitting in a chair right in front of him. "Hi uncle Thowin," he said with a small smile."

"Hello my little prince" right then Dis handed Fili the glass of water and ushered him to go back to bed"

"Goodnight my young one," Dis said as she closed the door to the bedroom

"I'm sorry about that brother" continue what you were saying

"Dis I wanted to tell you that your husband..."

"No," said Dis it can't be, her voice got weary as she shook her head in distraught

"I'm really sorry Dis" is there anything I can do to help?

"No Thorin", we can't change the past, as she put her hands on Thorin's

Dis started to weep harder and then she said "my future child will never meet their own father"

"Future child"? Thorin Wondered

"Did I not tell you I am pregnant with my second child"

"That's good news when is your second child due?"

"Sometime very soon," Dis Said

"If you need anything I am here sister"

"Thank you, Thorin"

"Well I should probably get going now," Thorin said, as he got up from his chair and started clearing his plates. Dis stood there for a second before she saw Thorin putting on his coat. As he was almost out the door, Dis called out from behind,

"Thorin do you mind staying here for the night, I would feel safer if I knew that you were here in the house"

"Of course Dis"

Dis lead her brother to his bedroom that he always stayed in. From then on she let him settle in As Dis was leaving Thorin's bedroom, she turned around and said

"I am glad you are here"

"Me too," said Thorin

 **Hope you enjoyed my first story there will be more coming in the future**

 **The beginning is kind of slow but it will get better**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy...3**

 **Plot: Dis goes into Labor with her 2nd Child**

 **Reviews are appreciated** _

It didn't even take a week before Dis went into labor with her second child. It all started on a Thursday afternoon when she was unhooking the laundry from outside, that she felt the baby move around and it was kicking her. Soon after that, she knew it was time for the baby to come. Luckily Fili was with Uncle Thorin at the forge for the day. She stopped what she was doing, put her shawl on and left the house so she could see the doctor.

The pain increased as she got further away from the house, but she kept her calm until she reached the doctor.

"Oin"? Dis called out as she opened the door

No one answered she knew that Oin was a little deaf so she started searching around the different rooms. Finally, she came to a room with a desk and paper scattered all around. There sat Oin, the doctor fiddling with a piece of armor.

"Hello Sir," Dis said

Oin looked up with confusion for a second before realizing who it was. "Dis, How are you"?

"I am doing very well Mister Oin, and you"

"very good myself, and what can I do for you today?"

"I think the baby is coming," said Dis while putting her hand on her stomach

"Oh my", said Oin as he got up from his seat and admitted Dis to an open bed

As Dis was preparing to lay down on the bed Oin could not help, but ask about if Thorin or Fili knew what was going on

"No they don't they have been at the forge all day, if the two of them could come that would be great" replied Dis

It had been a long day at the forge for Fili, but at the same time, he was learning a lot. He enjoyed hanging out with his uncle all day and watching what he did best. All of a sudden they heard someone calling their names from a distance.

"Thorin! Fili!"

Slowly through the crowd came Oin hollering to get their attention. Thorin looked up and stopped what he was doing. He took Fili's hand and met Oin in the middle.

"Is everything ok Oin"?

"Your sister went into labor this afternoon and she requested you and Fili to be there for her"

"Is she ok? How far is she into her labor?" Thorin, asked with a panicky tone?

"Don't worry Thorin she is being well taken care of by the nurses"

"When should we come" asked Thorin

"As soon as possible replied Oin"

Thorin looked down at his nephew and told him to pack up his things and then they would go to where Dis was. As the two set out Thorin and Fili had a deep conversation about what life was going to be like when the new baby was in the house.

"Will mama still wuv me even after the baby comes?"

Thorin stopped dead in his tracks turned to Fili and kneeled down

"Of course she will, she will always love you and she will love the new baby just the same"

"ok," Fili said as they started walking again

They finally reached the nursing home where Dis was and they came just in time right before the sun said its last goodbye for the day.

Thorin knocked on the door and out peered Oin. "Hello Thorin, thank you for coming, you can come in, but not Fili.

"Its ok Oin, I will stay outside with Fili," said Thorin

The door closed and Fili and Thorin went to sit down in the waiting room. To pass the time Thorin helped Fíli learn how to read and they talked a little more about what life was going to be like with the new addition.

Do you want a brother or sister? Asked Thorin  
"A bwother so I can play with him," said Fili  
Thorin laughed and smiled seeing his nephew excited for his younger sibling.

"Uncle, where do babies come from"?

Thorin's face fell dead silent as he did not expect a question like that to come from a five-year-old.

"Fili those are grown-up questions, understand?"

"But I want to know now," said Fili

The conversation ended when Uncle Thorin gave Fili a stern glare and said "I will tell you when your older"

In five minutes it would not matter because Fili would get distracted by the screaming coming from the room where his mother was. Fili did not understand why his mother was screaming, but it definitely frightened him as the next thing you know he started to cry. He immediately started to cling to his Uncle and ask questions.

"Uncle, what's happening to my mama, is she going to die"?

"No Fili, don't be silly, she is giving birth right now"

After several minutes of hearing Dis scream, the screams were getting quieter until the whole place was silent. The door opened and out, stepped Oin. He looked very happy with a smile on his face.

"You can all come in now," said Oin

Thorin got up carrying Fili in his arms and they went into the room where Dis was. The room was dark with dim lights. There lay Dis with a blue bundle in her arms.  
Thorin came over to the bed and set Fili down right next to Dis.

"Fili I would like you to meet your new baby brother," Dis said

"I have a new baby brother," Fili said in a surprised tone

"Yes, and his name is Kili"

"Kili?" "I like that name mama"

"Well I am glad you like it and Congratulations Thorin on having another nephew," Dis said

"Can I hold him"? asked Fili

Dis looked at Thorin before turning to Fili

"Sure Fili, but you have to be very careful"

"Oh you know I will," said Fili

Dis very cautiously handed over Kili to her oldest. Fili has the biggest smile on his face as he looked straight into Kili's eyes even though they were closed. Right at that moment, the baby opened its eyes. They were these big brown chocolate eyes. Fili couldn't believe it and that's when he gave his baby brother, his word to him.

"Kili I will always be there for you, and I am going to protect you for as long as I live"

Kili started to pout and that's when Dis took him from Fili. The last thing that was said was

"Welcome to the Family Kili!"

 **I am having a blast writing these and I hope you are enjoying them too...** ❤️

 **I apologize if this chapter is a little long, but thanks for sticking with my stories**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75db97a4f9d66fa8153eb0bc0cda7554"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Here we go again... /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13447ad1ddb2611aa433baf918a6b85a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Plot: It seems like the spotlight is always on the new baby and Fili thinks no one cares about him /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a4e365e745789bcecf3e8317b33f7d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f971101febd0a9a25e6de855d5eb0edf"Taking care of a newborn and a reckless toddler was hard for Dis. She was constantly on her feet and barely ever laid down until she went to bed. Thorin worked in the forge all day for five days a week and that left Dis responsible for all the chores in the house. She prayed for one day where she could just relax, but she knew that would not come for a long time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96b70b893dfedf13615cd96ed98a9d1b"Kíli has been born four months ago and since then Dis had been planning a baby shower. She invited a majority of the town over to her house. That included Gloin and his wife, Ori, Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur etc.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8f2887cfbd490afc5f7ada8033b0df3"The day of the baby shower had come and Dis spent the whole day setting up for it making sure that all the preparations were set. At about ten in the morning, Dis was putting up some streamers when someone tugged on her dress. She looked down only to see her oldest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168ce68556dd480d2a59cc91cd2d0ab3""Yes, Fili," Dis said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cef2bb0f553c23f4f85d2bff33f001f1""Mama, can you tell me a story"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66d4df8396200e2202457124066db4e3""Sorry honey, but I have to set up for Kili's party," said Dis as she turned around to finish hanging up the decorations /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3291d5937be36940662e0d0fba02316""But why?" Pleaded Fili /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="366a4a882597a271315f81564afcd5fe""Because we are having guests over and we want the house to look festive"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e6c4e64a64f1c6bdcd6c585a97c950e""Fine, then can I go play with Kili"? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78f688034c56126b3ce6694df947a5f7""I just put Kili down for his morning nap an hour ago," Dis said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fdfab0305d7ac209956a784ac1089b2"The little blonde haired prince started to get annoyed. He couldn't seem to get his mother to stop and play with him and he couldn't play with his brother either because he was sleeping. Fili started to think that maybe having a younger sibling wasn't the best thing in the world. Kili didn't do anything, but sleep, cry and eat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e9ec810bfc5107eac07428953991614"Every day it seemed that Dis spent a lot of her time with Kili. Fili described him as a high maintenance baby. He loved him to the core but, sometimes he wanted his mother to just spend time with him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87828083fbf81b2cd30aa1fa56aa622f"Fili looked up at his mother as she was putting up streamer, he knew that bugging her again would be no use so he went to go play with his toys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aabd49a33cad4f9992feae7c69bd095b"Thorin came home late in the afternoon covered in soot and sweat like always. Fili was glad to see his uncle someone who understood and loved him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0edd92d12805f887966ccef6c4852500""Hi, uncle"! Fili said as he gave him a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="547f32681842a0755cdb5e101b7913ff""Hi Fili," Thorin replied back/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbeba1577ede585c156f062a7ccd2f59"Fíli hoped to keep Thorin's attention on him so he indulged him in a conversation and questions about his day at the forge. It was going well until Kili who was sitting in a high chair started giggling and making weird baby noises./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36edfcda66c9ed2c50be1f70b8efe07a"Kili got Thorin's attention immediately and it's almost like he got possessed because he looked right over to Kili and started walking his way and totally forgot about the conversation with his oldest nephew./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70345816a0777182728282cb8db9facc"Thorin got over to his youngest and picked him up. Thorin started dancing around with him and telling Kili how adorable he was. Little Kili was laughing and gurgling as he smiled at his uncle. Thorin kissed the top of his nephew's head before leaving the room to put Kili in the playpen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f97240d1fea31789a28217585f58ecaa"Fili was left all by himself in the kitchen and he felt lonely. His whole family seemed to be so preoccupied with Kili that they forgot they had another child in the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a743dd4493fd847dc478ae9b64074def"—-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was time for the baby shower to start and before the Durin family knew it, guests were piling in. The reason they did not have a baby shower before Kili was born was that they were waiting for Fili's father to come return from battle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efd474e1d356908c1225da6638f83d6d"That fine evening Dis wore her beautiful satin green gown and her hair was neatly in a fishtail braid. Before the party, she bathed Kili and got him dressed up in some clean clothes. Dis was carrying her youngest as she greeted the incoming guests./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a56befba64e43c6eda6da415e2e38877"Fili sat in the armchair in the living room as people showed up. He heard compliments that Dis and Kili got like "oh how precious is he" or what a handsome little boy." Every time Fili would say hello to anybody people treated him like he was invisible. Fili couldn't take it anymore as he felt like no one cared about him. Water started to drip from his eyes, he didn't know what to do, so he went to his room and cried under the covers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c009c30cede0687777b7cf5df1e6815"Fili had an idea as he hid under the covers. "Why not run away" "No one will even notice me," Fili thought. So Fili slithered out of the bed, packed a small bag and said goodbye to his favorite stuffed rabbit who he slept with every night. Instead of leaving through the front door, he climbed out his bedroom window. As Fili walked farther and farther away from the house he cried harder and harder. Fili really loved his family and he was not sure where he was going to go. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdbe706e9fa93c1323f5a3e393fa36fc"He walked and walked until he got to the edge of the forest. Fili had a worrisome face as he had heard about the unknown land and how it was full of vicious beasts. "Maybe this was not the best idea to leave his home, especially at night" he wondered. Just at that moment, Fili began to sob loudly and as he tried to go home he realized he was lost. He had no idea of what to do so he just sat down and tried to think of the way he came. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa2521c2ffe6500d2455106a4fb8f6c"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf790568ae16a8113e6e4aa336ca6e9c"Meanwhile, at the party, Dis and Thorin were opening presents that the guests had brought them. They got all sorts of presents from baby clothes to several kinds of toys. Every moment of the party was a joy to Dis, Kili, and Thorin. As Dis was looking around she saw that her brother and younger son were there, but who was missing?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="620ca30920713d1912a398db255b5f81""Fili" she screamed out /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6be5b736516ec1fbe222fbe6b5be8acb""The room became silent as everyone started looking around for the young dwarfling. One guest screamed out "I think I saw him go to his room". Dis stood up from the chair and opened the door to Fili's room. The room was empty and dark and there was no sign of her son there. Dis checked up and down the halls, but there was no sign of her beloved son anywhere. She started to get worried /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd6e8ae0f6596c0e975a9389ac95ef2f""Where could he have gone?" she wondered /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b50135ea32481cc074d881f0cc1e3b1c"Dis went back to Fili's bedroom and this time she realized the window wide open. A light breeze sailed into the room as it was windy outside. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e07e2317c3c8025845ab113624fcce96""No" she thought, "It can't be"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8ab874ce6db867e03bb5dce07a63e85"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa58e04eca7472b1e30825cb2770d9d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To be continued...Keep Reading for Part 2 /span/p 


End file.
